


broken batteries

by Parasite



Series: Para's Prompts, Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: A vacation was never supposed to be this stressful.





	broken batteries

“Are you sure those were the right directions?" Eleanor drawled as she picked off the nonexistent lint off her slacks. 

Rachel gave her a look and turned back to the map. They were supposed to be heading to some fancy hotel in some tiny town in New England for a small vacation, but it appears she has gotten them lost. She pulled over a couple of minutes ago to try and figure it out. 

“This wouldn't have happened if I called a driver. But no, you had to drive.” 

She gripped the map tighter. 

“Well, I said-” She paused. “Nevermind. I don’t want to fight.”

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. 

“Can you hand me my phone?”

“I thought it was practically dead?” She comments but still picked it up from off the car floor. 

Rachel pulled up Google and searched. Luckily, thank God, a Hilton was near them. And her phone only had thirteen percent. 

“I found a hotel, we're going there.” 

“If it's some random motel, I won't leave this car.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Don't be dramatic. It's a Hilton.”

Eleanor made a tsk sound and went back to ‘fixing’ her pants.

So she resumed driving. Or tried to. 

The car wouldn't start. 

“I told you to get gas when we left, but here you are-”

“We have gas. I think the battery is dead. Do you know if there are jumper cables in the trunk?”

Her partner gave her a look. 

“I took them out so I could fit our luggage. It's not like we have another car to even jump us anyway.” 

Rachel looked around the car. They did have some blankets, and Eleanor did have her portable charger that she has been guarding for the entire ride. 

“Guess you will call someone to help, and I’ll make a makeshift bed.”

While Eleanor grumbled the whole time, she did cuddle with Rachel as they laid down. 

“See? Not too bad, right?”


End file.
